Biggest Jack Frost Moment in History (when i went to the movies)
by Jack Frost cosplayer
Summary: So, I decided to go see that "Rise of The Guardians" movie thinking it might be pretty good. "sorry she thinks your Jack Frost."


So, I decided to go see that "Rise of The Guardians" movie thinking it might be pretty good. I went to see the movie by myself, so when I walked into the theater there is nothing but little kids and their parents as far as the eye can see. I suddenly felt kind of silly for wanting to come see the movie now. As I was walking up the stairs to the top to get a seat I noticed most of the little kids started to stare at me. Ignoring the weird looks of these strange children, I found a empty seat next to an old couple that had brought their granddaughter to see the movie. Looking out over the theater again to see if there was another empty spot, I failed at finding one.

I settled in the seat next to the little girl and I had a sick feeling she was going to be one of those kids that talks through the whole movie. I looked down at my pocket and pulled out my pocket watch (yeah, I know I'm a little too old fashion sometimes, call me crazy) and realized I had a good 10 minutes before the movie started. I leaned back into my theater chair and started my long wait of loud kids and scolding parents. Next to me, the little girl was talking softly to her grandparents while they too waited for the movie to start. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, hoping a quick nap would pass the time.

Not but 30 seconds later, I felt someone pulling on my sleeve. I opened my eyes to find the little girl that was siting next to me, standing in front of me with big green eyes and gripping a hold of my sleeve.

I'm not a rude person and I like little kids (so thank you, for all of the people who are reading this thinking I was going to do something mean to the little kid, you're impossible). I sat up, looked at the little girl and said

"Um, do you wanna tell me something?" She smiled at me and let go of my sleeve. She nodded, still smiling, but didn't say anything. I chanced a glace over at her grandparents and they just smiled.

I gave them a questioning look and the grandmother said "Hehe, I'm sorry if she's bothering you" she leaned in closer so only I could hear "she thinks your Jack Frost." I was taken back a bit and thought how in the world did I look like Jack Frost. I thought about it for a moment and realized a few things. My hair is a natural looking white if the light hits it just right, my eyes were a bright blue, my hands are (freakishly) cold all the time (as well as my feet), and I was wearing a blue hoody (ironic) with brown pants. The pure irony had me taken a back for a moment and I laughed to myself in personal enjoyment.

I looked back at the little girl, her eyes full of hope and wonder as she was looking at "Jack Frost." I smiled and said

"So, you believe in Jack Frost, huh?" She nodded her head excitedly. I leaned closer and whispered to her "You wanna hear a secret?" She nodded and leaned in closer to hear. "I really am Jack Frost." The little girl couldn't keep her excitement in and yelled

"I knew it, I knew you were real!" I laughed and looked over to her grandparents that smiled back at me.

Her grandpa said "What's the great Jack Frost doing in a movie theater? Shouldn't you be outside making it snow or something?" I grinned at him,

"No sir, I took the day off to come see my own movie." I couldn't stop acting now, I wasn't about to ruin this little girl's hopes by breaking character. So, I kept up the act, while the little girl went on for the next 5 minutes asking questions about my favorite things. The movie was just about to start when she asked

"Jack, can I sit with you?" I looked at her in surprise, I couldn't say no to this little kid.

I blinked at her and said "Alright". She jumped up and down excitedly and I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I've always felt that I do well with kids and I hate to see them get disappointed.

We sat and watched the whole movie together, when it was over, she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the theater together. I wanted her to remember this moment in her childhood, because I never really remembered mine. I thought hard while we were heading to the parking lot, realizing while we were walking that the family had parked about 4 cars away from me. We stopped at there vehicle and the little girl let go of my hand.

She looked up at me and said "Do you have to go already Jack?"

I gave her a sympathetic smile and said "Yeah, I've gotta go talk to that Easter Bunny about a snowball fight we never got to finish the other day. She giggled and suddenly looked a little said. She quickly walked up and hugged me. I crouched to the ground where she could reach me better and hugged her back.

Her words were muffled as she spoke into my hoody "I'm gonna miss you Jack." I was taken by surprise when she said that.

I replied "I'll always be around, never forget me and I'll never forget you, Amy." I stood up and her grandparents asked if I could take a picture with Amy so they could scrapbook it. After one last hug, Amy's grandpa loaded her into the car.

Her grandma came up to me and said "Thank you so much for giving Amy a good night. She looks so happy now."

I smiled "It was no problem at all mam." I stood there in the parking lot waving Amy good bye and watched as she stood up in the back seat looking through the back window of the car waving back at me with the biggest smile on her face. I will always remember that little girl and how much she believed in her Jack Frost.


End file.
